TECHNICAL FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to the formulation of particular deformable hollow particles into cosmetic and/or dermatological compositions containing titanium dioxide (nano)pigments, to reduce the photobluing initiated by the presence of said pigments and/or the whitening usually occurring when this type of composition is topically applied onto human skin. Such hollow particles exhibit a particle size ranging from 1 .mu.m to 250 .mu.m and comprise an expanded copolymer of vinylidene chloride, a (meth)acrylate and acrylonitrile.
The compositions according to the invention may, in particular, be topically applied for protecting the skin and hair against light, in the form of sunscreen compositions, as well as for makeup, care and hygiene of the skin, of the face, of the human body including the scalp and the mucosae, the hair and, lastly, for the therapeutic treatment of the skin and of the mucosae. Thus, the compositions of the invention may comprise an oil-in-water emulsion, a water-in-oil emulsion, a care cream or lotion, a balm, a blusher, a fluid or cast foundation, or a dermopharmaceutical ointment.